What Happened, Hyung?
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, hyung?"/"Aku ketahuan ya, Sehunnie?"/"Jangan bilang kalau hyung memiliki suatu penyakit kronis dan hyung mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dari kami..."/EXO Drabble/Brothership hint!Hohun/Mind to read?


**Title : What happened, hyung?****  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Cast : Suho, Sehun, EXO K**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God. **

**Warning : Modified-canon, brothership, hint!SeHo/HoHun, gaje, alur maksa :p****  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

-O-

Sehun P.O.V

Aku dan seluruh member EXO-K kini sedang hadir sebagai bintang tamu di salah satu acara variety show. Ya seperti biasa, dalam acara tersebut membahas tentang kehidupan sehari-hari kami. Tentunya tingkah kocak dari _hyungdeul _tidak luput saat kami memberi penuturan tentang keseharian kami. Tidak seluruh member sih sebenarnya. Sedari tadi pun aku hanya diam dan sesekali tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon para _hyung_-ku.

Hhh, aku terus kepikiran. Ya, Suho-_hyung_.

Saat kami di backstage tadi, aku melihat ia terus memegang kepalanya. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat sekali ia sedang menahan sakit.  
Tapi sayangnya tidak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya, kecuali aku tentunya. Aku sempat ragu untuk menghampirinya tadi. Saat aku ingin menghampirinya, manajer-_hyung_ malah menyuruh kami untuk segera tampil. Ya sudah, ku urungkan niatku untuk menghampiri Suho-_hyung_.

Aku jadi merasa khawatir.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu, _hyung_?

* * *

-O-

Kini kami telah kembali ke dorm. Sekembalinya dari acara variety show tersebut kami langsung melenggang masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Semuanya pasti sudah sangat lelah karena semenjak pagi hingga sekarang jadwal kami sangat padat. Jadi kami harus memanfaatkan waktu  
kami ini untuk beristirahat karena esok jadwal yang padat telah menanti kami.

Lebih baik aku langsung ke kamar saja, aku juga sangat lelah. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku.

Hhh, aku mengantuk.

Kupejamkan mataku berkali-kali, tapi aku tetap tak bisa untuk terlelap. Ck, padahal aku mengantuk. Lebih baik kucari angin segar saja.

* * *

-O-

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan langsung melangkah pergi dari kamarku. Saat melewati balkon, pandanganku terfokus pada sebuah siluet tegap berambut hitam.

Ah, ternyata Suho-_hyung_.

Sedang apa ia di sana, bukankah sekarang waktunya untuk tidur?

"Sehunnie, kemarilah. Tak perlu untuk mencuri pandang seperti itu," ucap Suho-_hyung_ sembari tersenyum kecil.

Ternyata aku ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang terhadapnya.

"_Ne._ _Hyung_ sedang apa?" tanyaku.

Aku pun menghampirinya. Melihat pemandangan langit malam dari balkon ini, kurasa tidaklah buruk.

"Mengapa kau tidak tidur, Sehunnie?" tanyanya balik.

Aish, _hyung_ ini malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _hyung_. Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk mencari angin saja. _Hyung_ sendiri mengapa tidak tidur?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, Sehunnie," ucapnya seraya tersenyum lembut padaku.

BLUSH.

Sontak wajahku memerah melihat senyumannya. Aish, mengapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini ya?

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu, Sehunnie. Cepat tidur, besok jadwal kita sangat padat," ia malah menyuruhku kembali ke kamar.

"Aish,_ hyung_ ini. _Hyung_ sendiri mengapa tidak tidur. Aku tau _hyung_ sangat lelah. Apa lagi-"  
aku memotong kalimatku.

"_Ne_?" Suho-_hyung_ lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Aku menghela napas.

"Saat di backstage tadi aku melihat _hyung_ memegangi kepala terus. Aku tahu pasti _hyung_ tidak sedang baik-baik saja kan?" ucapku.

Kulihat mata Suho-_hyung _menerawang ke depan, lalu ia pun menoleh kepadaku.

"Aku ketahuan ya, Sehunnie?" tanyanya padaku.

"Jelaslah ketahuan, _hyung_~ Jangan bilang kalau _hyung..._"

"_Ne_?"

"Jangan bilang kalau _hyung_ memiliki suatu penyakit kronis dan _hyung _mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dari kami, hingga akhirnya _hyung_ pun meninggalkan kami semua seperti yang sering aku baca di _fanfic-fanfic_. Jangan bilang _hyung_.." lirihku.

"Hmph..haha..hmph..haha.." Suho-_hyung_ pun menahan tawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu, _hyung_? Aku serius tau," aku merengut kesal.

"Sehunnie kau memang _uri maknae_ yang paling lucu. Sepertinya kau sudah menjadi korban dari _fanfic_," ucapnya.

"Maksud _hyung_?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak punya penyakit seperti itu, _maknae._ Lagipula aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan kalian semua, apa jadinya kalau EXO-K tidak mempunyai _leader_ sepertiku huh?" tuturnya.

"Narsisnya dirimu, _hyung_. Tapi benar kan, hyung tidak kenapa-kenapa?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"_Ne_."

"Lalu mengapa tadi _hyung_ memegangi kepala _hyung_ terus?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kelak kau akan mengetahuinya, _maknae_," jawabnya.

"Aish, _hyung_ ini sudah seperti pemeran film sinetron saja," aku pun cemberut.

"Haha, ya sudah. Ayo kita tidur!" ajaknya seraya mengusap rambutku.

"_Ne_."

Aku dan Suho-_hyung_ pun terlelap bersama.

Semoga kami bisa terus bersama selamanya.

Sehun P.O.V End

-O-

**END**

* * *

Jeng. Jeng. Jeng.

Endingnya gaje yah? Happy kagak? Sad juga kagak?

Ahaha, ga tau kenapa Ace kepikiran terus sama hubungan Leader-Maknae yang satu ini. Ya udah deh, Ace bikin aja fanfic singkatnya.

Semoga kalian semua senang deh baca fanfic-nya Ace :3

Okay, mind to review? :3


End file.
